


【嘎龙 pwp】梦想与爱情

by zozonut19



Category: pwp - Fandom, srrx, 嘎龙, 声入人心, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozonut19/pseuds/zozonut19
Summary: ⚠️浪漫做爱故事“我想......”——郑云龙“除了做爱别的什么也不许想” ——阿云嘎
Kudos: 11





	【嘎龙 pwp】梦想与爱情

小别胜新婚是真的。

郑云龙嘴角上重聚的微笑还没淡去就被后脚进门的阿云嘎粗暴地按在门板上接吻。这个吻实在是侵略性十足，连可怜被砸的门板都没敢发出一丝噪音抗议。

“做什么？” 吻毕，郑云龙笑吟吟地看着近在咫尺的阿云嘎。草原上长大的孩子做事总带着一股子野性，阿云嘎在外人面前从不表现这股不讲道理的蛮劲，在自己面前却毫不戒备地一股脑掏出来，让他忍不住想要逗逗眼前这个‘野孩子‘。

阿云嘎向后撤了半尺，挑眉看着郑云龙这幅明知故问的样子。知道他在逗自己，可惜此时此刻他实在没心情讲相声，主要生理不允许。哼着无地自容就一把把郑云龙扔上了床。

床也配合得不敢出声。

郑云龙就这样迅速的在进屋之后到了他的下个目的地：床上。最近连轴转，他们都很累；就说自己背后的一根筋，酸胀的仿佛直直插在他的脊椎里，就算躺床上也没缓解丝毫。阿云嘎那边腰有旧伤的也不见得情况有多好。他当然知道阿云嘎想做什么，可也就为了阿云嘎他愿意再坚持一下。因为他也想，所以任由阿云嘎摆布，结果就是一走神他的下装就已经被‘野孩子’ 迅速地剥得一干二净。阿云嘎的手还在他的小腹弹琴似地撩拨，不经意间蹭过他早已高昂的柱头。

他心里麻酥酥的，密密麻麻的快感层层叠叠涌上心头又迅速退去——所有的小情趣里，郑云龙最喜欢的就是这种悬而未决的快感：就是因为朦胧而微妙，才越是让他想要去挖掘和长久地拥有。人的贪欲就是这样的，越是得不到的越想得到；越难得到的，一旦得到就会带来强烈的满足。他最近发觉这种情欲上的贪渗透进了他对其他事情的态度上，比如他跟阿云嘎年轻时一股脑地追逐遥不可及的梦想，后来又追逐难搞的彼此；现如今梦想达成，和对方反而需要在公共场合保持距离。  
别人以为郑云龙会对梦想成真心怀感激，每每抱着预设的答案问郑云龙对成名之后的生活的热爱程度时，总得到郑某的真诚发呆和用问题回答问题。他配合吗？他配合。他有表现出对于名气的感激和热爱吗？还真没有。

在郑云龙心里，运气来了积累够了，成名不过朝夕之间的事。而名声来去匆匆，还没性高潮坚持得久，他郑云龙也实在很难在这几近朝生暮死的物什里找到需要浪费时间琢磨其中快乐几何的理由。 而拥有阿云嘎不一样，这也是他现在还能享受明星生活的唯一原因：万众瞩目之下，他们仍淡然地在镜头前缄没真相，冠冕堂皇地保持距离，甚至有些虚伪地给他们的爱情套上“挚友”的名头。这么说倒有些罪恶了，不过反正他也不在乎：说什么不重要，是什么才重要。音乐剧演员又不是演员，演技不一定要精湛地滴水不漏，再说他们的演技真也算不上鬼斧神工：持久的暧昧，偶尔交织得手指和肢体已然把他们的秘密关系宣之于众。  
可总被要求保持距离，总被警告提醒，是个人都有点累，更何况他青岛小炮弹郑云龙。他想，如果他们真的公开了会怎么样？就在事业最高潮，商演不断，需要牺牲、消磨感情来供养梦想的时候突然宣布离经叛道，突然宣布真相，到底会怎么样？

“小脑袋里想什么呢？” 阿云嘎凝视着郑云龙熠熠生光的眸子，心想他竟然连做爱都能走神，一时间对自己的能力产生了怀疑；看扩张的差不多了，随即惩罚似得迅速进入了郑云龙。郑某人的直肠明显比口舌反应快，适应后爽得阵阵收缩，把阿云嘎绞得差点刚进去就交代出来。  
“唔——没什么，哈，轻点。。。。。。” 郑云龙毁灭性的思绪刚刚攀上心头就被阿云嘎突如其来地侵入击打得四散而去，便轻轻拍了下欺在他身上没轻没重的内蒙人。现在再想要捡起整段的因果缘由都太难了，郑云龙索性宣布放弃，闭上眼睛任由阿云嘎折腾。

他们做爱总留一盏床头灯，幽幽暖光从房间一隅向四处蔓延，这光源下只能看见爱人额头细密的薄汗和节奏摇晃的床罩。但视觉削弱明显还不够，郑云龙闭上了眼睛去享受视觉被完全剥夺之后，感官补偿机制下变得更加灵敏的触觉：他能感觉到阿云嘎性器上的每一条褶皱和与心脏同一频率搏动的筋脉。阿云嘎的心跳很快，擂鼓般的节奏剖白他面对自己时的小心呵护；而自己的身体里容纳了阿云嘎的脉搏，这是多浪漫而胆战心惊的共存。

他们永远在一起。

阿云嘎前段时间也跨过了三十大坎，可每次做爱都还一副雏子的样子，在他的身体里横冲直闯。情到浓时阿云嘎还会地把头埋在他的颈窝里深深地嗅他身上不知是古龙还是爱欲的味道。他的鼻息火热到仿佛要在自己肩头灼出两个血洞，而血洞里流出的全是发甜的心血。郑云龙不喜欢复杂的折磨，秘密简单被爱人全数探去，他的满足感瞬间羽化成蝶在腹腔中扑闪。他心里一阵阵地发痒，理智被一波波快感蚕食，阿云嘎边动边用手指搅弄着他的舌头，时不时又用手指模拟身下的怪物给他来两个深喉。他喉头受了刺激，不自觉地一阵阵收紧，可在阿云嘎看来倒像是郑云龙卖力讨好：上下两张小嘴同时吸着不放的刺激像是催情药，身下律动便明显得更来劲了些。

他从郑云龙口中取出的手指仿佛被涎水镀了一层薄釉，轻轻一捻又似凭空变出一丝丝银线。他眯着眼端详着，怎么也移不开视线，‘可真美啊’，阿云嘎心想，随即鬼迷心窍似地攀上郑云龙的乳首，将那薄釉镀在身下人褐粉色的茱萸上。郑云龙的乳首早就因为兴奋而充血，敏感驱使他下意识地弓起背。他想躲开那只带来疼痒时又施展魔法带来一波波欲潮的大手。可他动作还未成型就不幸被阿云嘎识破。阿云嘎一咂嘴，索性托起身下不老实的人的背，把整张脸埋在他散发着淡香的胸膛里。

平日里的阿云嘎寡言少语，又时长因为母语非中文被人取笑笨嘴笨舌。那大约是因为这么说的人从未领教过阿云嘎床上的口舌功夫：用“牙尖嘴利，巧舌如簧” 这些形容词都过犹不及。  
郑云龙逃不过，双眼堪堪地阖着，只感觉身上人用兔牙迅速衔起乳首，重重轻轻地捻过又依依不舍地放下，复又用舌尖在乳圈上打转，惹得他一阵不自觉地震颤。 阿云嘎深情地品味着郑云龙的味道，他的吻刚刚离开乳首又落在肩头，随后又陆陆续续地落在脖颈、耳后、面颊，额头——细细密密如同春雨落入良田。自古温柔的征服者最得人心，因为人们总因这样的表象对他们的手段抱有幻想。可征服者的残酷从没被温柔绊住过脚踝：阿云嘎将肉刃全数没入又整根抽出，每次动作都带出的一点媚肉在昏黄的灯光下显得尤其可怜。他保证每次撞击都缠绵得碾过敏感点，任由郑云龙在身下感到天旋地转，连哭喊都力不从心：他不住得抽息又断断续续地轻叹哭腔点缀了的爱人的名字，修长的手指揪紧一切能够到的东西：床单也好，阿云嘎贵的要死的上衣也罢。他被填满又被抽空，反复之下心生一股邪气的不满足，含着泪哼哼唧唧地睨着在自己身体里使坏的内蒙人。

内蒙人还是那么英俊，高鼻梁深眼窝，薄唇忘情地轻启。几缕碎发脱离了精心造型过的大多数，在阿云嘎饱满的额头前起舞。他突然想到，或许草原上的青草也像这般潇洒得在劲风里舞蹈吧？无论如何，他郑云龙此刻倒像是在无边草原上骑马驰骋；他的心好轻，仿佛快要被脱离凡俗的快乐顶出胸腔。 至于这心飘到哪去，他也不去多想——最后定是要落回这内蒙人的圆手中的。嘎子是他的宿命，除了阿云嘎他别无选择，除了阿云嘎他也没有选择的必要。

阿云嘎的顶弄渐渐慢下来了，这并不代表对郑云龙的快感处决减弱丝毫。尺寸傲人的性器不再缠绵，反而更像是恶劣的挑逗，一次次直指前列腺顶下去。郑云龙下身涨的发痛，顶端洇洇涌出几股清液来。大片大片殷红的血斑在郑云龙胸口绽开来，如同高岭之花；美玉般的皮肤渗出细密的汗液，阿云嘎沾着汗珠在郑云龙身上作画。从会阴细细化上耻骨，欣赏着敏感部位不自觉地抽动；又稍稍施力在耻骨上按出一个指印，耐心地等指印化入血骨消失殆尽；旋即又若无其事地去轻捏云龙小腹微微隆起的软肉——可就是故意忽略那位处中心，涨红得急需爱护的物什。

郑云龙再迟钝也看出阿云嘎的把戏了，又是一通不满地哼哼唧唧。但阿云嘎好似没听见，下身虽还卖力地抽送着，手上就是不肯给郑云龙一个痛快。郑云龙的羞耻心仿佛浸在泪里，顺着脸滑离了他的躯体：他挺了挺腰直接把性器送到阿云嘎的手里求欢；晕开的体液衬得郑云龙的性器湿润挺拔，在微凉的空气里微微颤动，很是惹人疼爱。阿云嘎默默笑弯了眼，一声轻叹未了大手便附上了那尺寸丝毫不输自己的性器。起先只是轻轻撸动，到了敏感的冠状沟就换了手上有薄茧的地方来蹭。那略微粗糙的质感仿佛猫科动物带有倒刺的舌，痛痒交织下快感已经开始积累，郑云龙已经有些不行了，他眼皮不自主地轻阖了起来，眉头也越皱越紧，急促的喘息中夹着喉头挤出断断续续的几句呻吟。

他这是要去了，阿云嘎再熟悉不过郑云龙这幅濒临失控的模样。传教士体位下阿云嘎如同下凡的神，虔诚地把性与爱的要义全数教给他的最疼爱的信徒。 他和信徒默契地在无边的欲海沉沦：他们不懂节制，也不需要体面，最原始的欲望和最真诚的爱完整彼此，于是他们都在罪孽中双双存活。阿云嘎还是没有要放过郑云龙，拇指一移堵住了他的马眼，其余手指则在柱身撩拨。他俯下身，舔了舔郑云龙的耳廓，低低沉吟：“我爱你。”

一瞬间，如洪水般的闪光灯，瀑布般的围观者，震耳欲聋的欢呼声混杂着在郑云龙脑中呼啸而去，他的性器射出白浊来。媒体的噪音，多余的人群，他的视线穿梭在混沌里。他突然明白他的爱情不是矛盾也不是贪欲，他的爱人也不是谎言和牺牲品。阿云嘎像是一把钻石，四散在他的每一个梦想里，化为照亮的星。


End file.
